The battle of Transfex Iridius
Paris class frigate.png 600px-Marathon-class Cruiser.JPG Slippery and Ancient The battle of Transfex Iridius occurred as the Covenant fleet of Righteous Power, consisting of 12 ships, engaged the Paris-Class UNSC Frigate "Slippery" and the Marathon-Class UNSC Cruiser "Ancient", the battle lasted for 4 hours, the slippery was lost with most of it's crew, evac pods were shot down so ODST Pods were used to drop onto Beta Gabriel, which the slippery was currently above, a ODST Team and a spartan were able to get off safely, the Ancient survived the battle, it's kills were astounding since it took out over half of the fleet, and in the process, wasn't destroyed. The battle was named after the two captains, Captain Transfex and Captain Iridius First Engagementwat Slippery and Ancient were assigned to a scouting mission due to a Covenant sighting in orbit of Beta Gabriel, at the time, the Battle of Reach was currently in full swing, so the UNSC was unable to send anything else in the way of support, exactly 25:60PM Reach time, 1:50AM UNSC standard time, was the time the first engagement began, the Covenant fleet had flanked the slippery, and as the slippery was struggling, the ancient engaged successfully and saved the slippery, a covenant CCS was taken out which was planning to use it's energy protector to destroy the slippery, the Covenant fleet saw the might of the two and regrouped to rethink it's battle strategy The Second Engagement After the fleet had rethought the battle strategy, the slippery was already ready for engagement, the covenant fleet engaged and the slippery burst mac rounds, in the process, 2 CCS were taken out, one by a heavy barrage of archers from the slippery, the other from two mac rounds from the slippery as-well, the ancient had flanked the enemy fleet and taken out four in under 20 minutes, a record for the UNSC, however the slippery was in for a surprise, and just as the slippery was about to destroy a CCS, it was flanked. Death of the Slippery and the Ancient's victory The slippery was destroyed by a single shot from a energy projector, a CAS had positioned itself above, A squad of ODSTs and a spartan made it off in one piece, using the drop pod bays as evac shuttles since the actual shuttles were destroyed. The ancient had continued fighting, infact, the ancient was so close to victory when it's mac gun went offline, so it had only one more option, it engaged it's engines and sped around the planet's orbit, slingshotting a sleuth of ICBM at the CAS and the last of the fleet, the fleet was destroyed swiftly, any not destroyed by the ICBM were destroyed by a barrage of archers, the CAS was ready to engage as the ancient had sent out a strike team which landed in the hangar bay of the CAS, a pelican was used, four EVA marines and a spartan had brought a HAVOC nuke aboard the CAS, escaping in banshee interceptors, the team survived the explosion. The Aftermath After the battle, the wreck of the CAS arrived at the surface of Beta Gabriel. Trivia and Facts The UNSC Ancient survived a run-in with a Super Carrier and escaped with Maximum damage, this shows the Ancient's luck as it was .1% away from destruction when the Super Carrier blew up The Slippery was partially the reason the UNSC held it's beliefs that the MAC was damaging enough, as at the time the MAC Reforms were about to begin, without the battle, the MAC would have been replaced. The Ancient fought alongside Captain Keyes in the battle of Jeritah Membis The Ancient was destroyed in the battle of Earth, not by the Covenant, surprisingly, but rather by a miss-fire from one of the orbital SMACs =